


STXI: As You Dream, So Shall You Become

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek 2009
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-25
Updated: 2010-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenage Jim share his dreams, post-Tarsus, with a mysterious new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	STXI: As You Dream, So Shall You Become

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:**   
|   
artistic  
---|---  
  
**Current music:**   
|   
[Bruce Robison](http://www.last.fm/music/Bruce%20Robison) \- [Angry All the Time](http://www.last.fm/music/Bruce%20Robison/_/Angry%20All%20the%20Time) | Powered by [Last.fm](http://www.last.fm/)  
  
  
**Entry tags:**   
|   
[challenge: chronometric](http://cupidandpsycho.livejournal.com/tag/challenge%3A%20chronometric), [character: james t. kirk](http://cupidandpsycho.livejournal.com/tag/character%3A%20james%20t.%20kirk), [character: leonard "bones" mccoy](http://cupidandpsycho.livejournal.com/tag/character%3A%20leonard%20%22bones%22%20mccoy), [character: spock](http://cupidandpsycho.livejournal.com/tag/character%3A%20spock), [fan fiction](http://cupidandpsycho.livejournal.com/tag/fan%20fiction), [fandom: star trek](http://cupidandpsycho.livejournal.com/tag/fandom%3A%20star%20trek), [pairing: bones/kirk](http://cupidandpsycho.livejournal.com/tag/pairing%3A%20bones%2Fkirk)  
  
  
_**STXI: As You Dream, So Shall You Become**_  
 **Title** : As You Dream, So Shall You Become  
 **Challenge** : dreams, prompt from [](http://community.livejournal.com/chronometric/profile)[**chronometric**](http://community.livejournal.com/chronometric/)   
 **Rating** : PG for language  
 **Disclaimer** : So not mine. These boys belong to Roddenberry, Paramount and were revived by Abrams & Company. I'm just playin'.

“How are you feeling today, Jim?”

He always asks the same questions.

“Fine.”

Empty. Angry. Helpless. Useless.

Jim always tells the same lies.

“You seem tired. How have you been sleeping?”

“Fine.”

The man just stares at Jim until he has to look away. It makes him uncomfortable sometimes, the way the old man’s black eyes bore into him, they seem to see right through him. But it hasn’t stopped Jim from coming here whenever he can manage to sneak away from school during lunch break. It’s not like he’s ever hungry anyway and watching the other kids wolf down their replicated meals or, worst of all, wasting the food they don’t want, makes him edgy.

So he comes to the park.

Pulling his knees up to his chest, bracing his feet on the bench they are sitting on, Jim hides his face against his knees and answers the man’s unasked question, “I had the nightmare again last night.”

Every night for the last week.

“Would you like to tell me about it?”

No.

“Yes.”

 _”Give me a break, Jim! I’ve gotta be in Sickbay in ten minutes, you’re already late, and you’re in here making mad dog faces in the mirror!”_

 _“Ma’ K’ingon,” Jim mumbles as he rinses his toothbrush, grinning at Bones with minty foam all over his mouth._

 _“Whatever. Are you done hogging the sink? I need to shave.”_

 _“Yup,” Jim says after rinsing and drying his mouth. Turning to face Bones, he leans in and gives the older man a soft kiss, licking gently at his bottom lip before drawing back. He laughs at the deep scowl Bones is aiming at him._

 _“We don’t have time for a quickie, **Captain**.”_

 _Jim pouts briefly at him but Bones knows all his tricks. He’s not going to budge, even if he’s half-hard in his pajama pants (and Jim can tell that he is)._

 _“Fine,” he says, walking out of the bathroom to search for a clean shirt. He finds one on the bed, command gold laid out next to Bones’ science blue. “But you’re making it up to me tonight. **All** night.”_

 _“Promises, promises,” Bones calls out from the bathroom. Jim just grins as he pulls his shirt on and grabs his PADD. Turning to leave, he’s caught up short when Bones yells, “Love you, Jim.”_

 _“Love you, too, Bones.”_

“Why would you call that a nightmare, Jim?”

Jim looks at him through stinging eyes.

“Because I was happy there and it’s not fair to wake up and still be _here_!”

The old man sighs heavily. It isn’t a sound Jim has ever heard from him before and it makes his chest ache in a way he doesn’t understand.

“Jim, I know it is hard for you now but you must believe that your life will not always be like this.”

“You can’t promise that.”

The man smiles ruefully. “No, you are the only one who can promise that. However, perhaps there are people that can help you along the way should you let them.”

Jim's personal comm beeps to let him know lunch hour is nearly up.

"I have to get back to school."

"Indeed. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Dunno," Jim replies. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Who are you?"

The man shifts, pulling his black robes tighter around his thin frame.

"I have been and shall always be your friend, Jim."

~*~*~*

 _”Bones! Bones, wake up!”_

 _“Wha’ fuck!” Bones exclaims, jerking awake and managing to climb halfway out of bed before Jim hauls him back in and against his side. “What’s wrong?”_

 _Jim shakes his head, the beginnings of a shit-eating grin tugging at the corners of his mouth._

 _“I just wanted to tell you something.”_

 _“What?” Bones asks suspiciously because that grin always means Jim is up to something._

 _“I’m really, really happy right now.”_

 _Bones' scowl softens. "Yeah?"_

 _"Yeah," Jim replies, burrowing into Bones' arms, resting his head on his bare chest. Bones bends and places a gentle kiss atop Jim's head._

 _"Me too, kid. Me too."_

~*~*~*  



End file.
